Family reunion
by abs10161
Summary: Years after Britannia High and the college mates meet up for a reunion and to introduce their partners and kids.
1. Chapter 1

As Danny and Lauren lay in bed in each others arms they could hear their twin, teenage daughters arguing over who was using the bathroom first that morning. It was 11 o'clock on Saturday morning and the 15 year old twins Nicole & Bethany were trying to get ready for a shopping trip their parents were taking them on. Nicole's favourite thing to do was to spend money on clothes, well her Dad's money, he was such a push over when it came to what his daughters wanted. Last time he took Nicole shopping he spent about £300 on a new dress and hand-bag for her, Bethany had also recently been bought a new state of the art laptop. Lauren never really approved of all this but she couldn't exactly say no because Danny bought her so many gorgeous gifts. He was a huge movie star and his films were sold world-wide, the girls loved this because they got to attend all of the premieres with him.

"It's my turn, you used the shower first last week and you used all the hot water!" – Nicole shouted at Bethany. But she was adamant she was getting in their first, so she blocked the door way spun round and shut the door behind her. Nicole kicked the door in her temper and slumped back to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her, yet another day would she have to take a cold shower. "MU-UUM, DA-AADD! TELL HER, IT'S NOT FAIR"

Danny decided to go and try to reinstate peace, which wasn't easy with teenage daughters! He got out of bed, took his dressing gown off the back of the door and put it on, on top of his boxers. As he entered he sat down beside her on her bed and wrapped his arms around her, this instantly made her smile, she loved her Dad's hugs loads, but she wasn't going to let on, this isn't what teenagers did!

"Come on babes don't stress. We're going shopping later, I'm gonna buy you a really nice outfit to wear tonight for the party. You have to look your best for meeting my old college mates, I'm not having you embarrassing me", he joked, his grin getting even bigger.

She turned round and said "Well I suppose so, do any of your friends have hot sons that will be about my age?"- suddenly she was very interested.

"Well I know that BB has kids, Lola & Stefan definitely have a son about your age and I think Jez & his partner have a baby. God that makes me feel like an old man, my mates only just having kids........but babes I wouldn't swap you and your sis for the world!" – he leant over and kissed her on the forehead as he left the room.

Breakfast was just as stressful, now the twins were arguing over who got the first piece of toast out of the toaster. Lauren calmly turned round and said "Girls, haven't we heard enough this morning, you are driving me and your dad insane! Please just stop getting so stressed out at each other and be nice, after all we are taking you shopping" Bethany apologised and in turn so did Nicole, and they sat down to eat breakfast.

The family looked a picture as they were walking up Oxford Street, well actually they were being root-marched along by Bethany as she was desperate to get shopping. Danny was in the middle of Lauren and Nicole, linking arms with both of them, he had his gorgeous winter coat on which made him look totally irresistible to any woman passing by on the street. Bethany was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black heels, a grey, fashionable coat, blue scarf and grey beret with a huge bag thrown over one shoulder, she could have easily passed for 18 whilst dressed like this. Nicole was wearing a green dress, grey woolly tights, uggs and a match deep, green coat, also with a large bag hanging from her left arm.

"Come on, keep up we're going in Zara." shouted Beth, using her right arm to beckon them.

As they entered the shop and Lauren, Beth and Nicole disappeared upstairs to the ladies section, Danny sauntered along behind them, he felt so proud. Whenever he was out with them he was happy, it was as if he was showing off that he had been blessed with such a wonderful family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel can you please tell Francesca to hurry up, she won't listen to me, she needs to get a move on if we're ever going to get to the shops this morning" – Jez shouted along the landing of his family's 10 bed roomed mansion, to his wife Rachel. They had been married for 15 years now and they had a 14 year old daughter called Francesca, named after Jez's mother. Rachel was stunning, when her and Jez had fallen in love it had been at first sight, she never had a hair out of place, her make-up was always perfect and she was immaculately dressed all the time. Their daughter looked just like her, apart from she had short blonde hair which was based on the style of her all time favourite pop artist's hair, Claudine Cameron.

"Dad, stop nagging I will be ready in about 5 minutes, I'm just trying to find my uggs", she said agitatedly.

"and which particular pair of uggs would that be, you seem to have so many pairs, my credit card isn't connected to a never ending supply of cash you know", he said mockingly, Francesca was so easy to wind up.

"Well actually Dad it is, and if yours runs out there is always Grandad, he loves me loads", she laughed; she also knew how to tease her Dad as he hated being compared to his Dad for some reason she didn't know of. Jez had never told her what had happened between him and his father when he was 18, it was all forgotten now but he didn't ever want Francesca to feel like he had done all those years ago. Of course he would love it if she too wanted to make a career out of performing arts, like he did; she had a great voice and was an amazing dancer. Jez met her mother when they starred in a new west end musical together; Rachel was very talented and was currently starring in Wicked as the good with Glinda. He had lost count of the amount of times he and Francesca had been to watch her, he may as well have bought that box for his own private use, as they used it so often!

"Francesca your boots are in here, the lounge, they're behind the door, along with the rest of your shoes that you need to put away", as Francesca entered the lounge Rachel's jaw dropped, "Baby why are you wearing such a short dress to go shopping in, you will catch your death and you're only 14", she chuckled to herself, as when she was that age she had been exactly the same!

As they stepped out the house, Francesca protested that she didn't want to walk, it was too cold. Jez wrapped his arm round her shoulder and linked his free arm through Rachel's, "Don't worry we won't let you catch pneumonia", he placed a kiss on her head and she grinned at him as she knew that he'd end up spending a lot of money on her today.

"What are these clothes that you desperately need then Francesca?"- Rachel said sarcastically.

"Well I need some new skinny jeans", she began to count on her fingers, ".....a dress to wear to that reunion thing tonight, a new scarf to match my new winter coat.....oh and there is the most gorgeous pair of shoes ever...." Jez cut her off- "Oh and I assume I will be paying....yes?" he said jokingly, obviously he didn't mind as he loved his family so much and would do anything for them.

"Jez, you know how much you love me?" Rachel said teasingly "Well how do you fancy getting me that dress we saw yesterday...the one in the window at Selfridges...it would go great with the shoes and bag I bought last week", she smiled.

"What is it with you women and new clothes, seriously you remind me of Claudine and Lola", as he said their names he smiled a broad smile as he knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer to see them again, and he was so excited. He couldn't wait to meet everybody's families and introduce his own, he was so proud of them.

"Oh my god.....Dad I am so excited about meeting Claudine...all my friends will be totally jealous...do you think she will let me have her autograph?" – Francesca was now in her own little fantasy world and if her smile was any bigger if would fall off her face. This made Jez and Rachel laugh, "I'm sure she will give it to you, depends if she is in a good mood though, back at BH she was very temperamental" as he said this he winked at Rachel, "she might shout at you if you go within 10 foot of her, she is one of those fussy celebrities that are odd around their fans, also if Lauren is there she might have a fit." By this point he and Rachel were struggling not to burst out laughing. Francesca's face fell and she looked as if she might cry, " b..b..but Lauren will be there, isn't she married to Danny Miller, the one in the films...gosh he is mega hot! Was he even hotter when he was younger....do they have kids...hmmm.....maybe he has a teenage son", once again she was in her own world, she did this often, which reminded Jez of Lola.

As they rounded the corner Jez's mind was running wild...he couldn't wait till tonight, he had missed all of his friends so much, he just hadn't realised it till today.


	3. Chapter 3

Lola and Stefan were sitting in the lounge watching television whilst their two daughters Sarah and Libby were upstairs in their bedrooms practicing various routines and songs. Sarah was 16, she went to a performing arts college and she had just applied to go to Britannia High next year, she was an outstanding dancer. Her dad had choreographed her dance audition pieces for her and she was so excited and nervous about it that she was practicing in all the spare time she got. Her younger sister Libby who was only 3 just copied everything she did as she thought her sister was amazing. Libby looked just like Lola, well both girls did and Lola loved this fact, they were gorgeous.

"Dad, can you come and show me that spinning step bit again?"- Sarah shouted from upstairs.

"Yes sure thing, will be up in a minute babe", he replied as he got up from the sofa and put his cup on the kitchen counter.

Libby came running in and threw herself on top of her mum on the sofa "I love you Mummy, I love you like this much", she demonstrated with her hands, which were outstretched as far as they would go. "Mummy loves you like oodles too, you are my mini Lola, 'cos like you have my hair", she giggled. Even though Lola was still a bit crazy she had matured a lot since leaving Britannia High! She pulled Libby into a big bear hug saying "Do you want Mummy to come and choose you a dress that you can wear tonight for the party with my old friends?"

"Yes, but it's got to look hot" she said sarcastically as this is what she had heard her older sister say numerous times! They both burst out laughing; Lola picked Libby up and headed upstairs.

As Stefan watched Sarah doing the routine he had taught her, he was amazed because he had purposely made the dance hard so it would wow the judges at Britannia High, he felt so proud of her. As she went into the spinning step she lost her balance momentarily and he leant over to support her arm, she continued and she was brilliant. He gave her a round of applause as she finished and then pulled her into a massive hug, spinning her round. "I am so proud of you Sarah and I know that you can do it!" At this point she glanced over at the clock on her wall and said "Oh my gosh is that the time, I like need to go and shower if we're going out later, and then I have to pick an outfit out and do make-up!"

"Oh don't you women have such a hard life", Stefan said mockingly, whilst Sarah slapped him playfully. He felt a bit apprehensive about tonight, he always did at Britannia High get togethers because he didn't feel as if he totally fitted in with their 'gang'. But Lola had told him that they wouldn't see him as a teacher just as a good mate, after all he had done for them at college!

Lola placed Libby down on her bed and sashayed over to the wardrobe; she took out a dress, held it up in front of herself and did an impression of a cat walk model, strutting up and down the bedroom. Libby was laughing so much she was almost crying and as Lola held up each dress she gave her comment "Too plain, too long, too cold, too pink.....but I love it" she got up and took it from her Mum's hand. It was a cute little pink party dress covered in small bows and a butterfly pattern.

"Would you like to borrow some of Mummy's grown up perfume tonight?" she was perched on the side of the bed with Libby.

"Oh yes please, can I use the one in the pink shoes shaped bottle, that one smells nice!" she asked grinning and fluttering her eyelashes gracefully.

"Yeah sure, that's the one Mummy made, its called Fantastible......I made it just after I left Britannia High. It was the cool thing to do so I released it, it was very popular!" They went through to Lola and Stefan's bedroom, Libby clambered onto their bed whilst Lola went over to her dressing table and sat down. Stefan came in and jumped on the bed next to Libby, making her fly up in the air giggles her head off. He caught her in his arms and tickled her as she fought to get away, still laughing "Daddy noooo don't......Mummy tell him to stop it hahaha!" she wriggled free and jumped on his back. He stood up and spun round then swung her round to his front and spun some more, Libby was laughing so much!


	4. Chapter 4

"KATIE, WHERE'S MY MINERAL WATER?" – Claudine had just woken up and her bottle of iced mineral water was not on her bedside table as usual. As Katie heard her shouts she grabbed a bottle and ran upstairs, "Claudine, I forgot. After all I'm your personal assistant not your slave!" - She moaned.

Claudine tutted and shooed her out the door, not wanting to be seen without make-up on, even though her skin was still flawless she hated being without it, god forbid if mascara ever went out of production!!

As Claudine got out of bed, sliding into her pink fluffy slippers, she pulled her dressing gown from the back of her door and padded into her en-suite bathroom. Turning on the bath taps she locked the door behind her.

Downstairs Katie was sitting in her office pondering whether to confront Claudine about her job, it was turning more into the position of slave everyday, the only thing that kept her here was Harry, Claudine's 16 year old son, he needed somebody to love him and pay attention to him and clearly this was never going to be his mother! Claudine had been dating some hot guy she had met when she had conceived Harry, even though people thought she was cold-hearted, she did have some morals and those included not having an abortion, so she decided to keep him.

Katie felt sorry for Harry because each day he came home from his performing arts school and was full of excitement about something that he had done or learnt that day and his mum always seemed to half-heartedly listen and then just shoo him away. It was Katie he would go to now, every night after tea they would sit down in the kitchen over and tub of ice-cream and chat about his school day. If Claudine had actually been listening to him she would have known that her worst nightmare had come true, Lauren and Danny were married, Harry knew this because one of their twin daughters' friends was in his class. He found it quite funny that his mum had kept up hope all these years and that tonight at the reunion she would find out the truth.

It was a Saturday and Harry had piano lessons, so he and Katie got into the car and set off. "Harry, can I ask you something?"- she waited for his answer.

"Sure thing fire away"

"If I left", she hesitated, "would that be okay with you or ....?" she saw his face drop.

"Ermmm.......well I suppose it's up to you but if you're fed up of my mum then I totally understand, she does my head in as well, but yes I would miss you, you're one of my best friends!" – Harry never had trouble showing his emotions, unlike some guys.

"Well it's just that your mum needs to learn how to treat people properly with respect!"

Harry knew why she couldn't, he knew about his mum's awful childhood, but surely that would make her more determined to not be a bad parent. But she had once confided in him one night when she was drunk about how Danny Miller had broken her heart and she would never learn to love again.

"If you don't want me to go I will stay....for you, I hate the thought of you being lonely in your own home!"

As Katie pulled up into the drive of Claudine's house, after she had dropped Harry off, she could see an irate figure pacing the lounge, she was on the phone and frantically waving her arms around! She quietly went through the front door and heard "....but if it isn't ready then what else can I wear, my old one won't fit me I have actually grown since I was at Britannia High you know!" She felt bad eavesdropping so she went through to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She knew what Claudine was talking about; she had ordered a dress to be made for herself, a replica of the one she had worn at college that wowed Danny. It clearly wasn't going to be ready in time for tonight! Claudine came slumping through and sat down at the table and let out a long frustrated sigh. "That's that sorted.....they are going to rush through the order and it will be ready at 4, so you can go and pick it up for me!"

Katie was about to confront Claudine about her issues with respect, but she daren't in case she got fired, she could easily be replace by Claudine, but Harry needed her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly 11 o'clock on Saturday morning, BB and Hannah were still asleep lying in each others arms they looked the perfect couple. Downstairs their children were being far from perfect, their 16 year old twins Ben and Shannen were arguing over whose turn it was to use the big bathroom that day. This caused fights most days especially at weekends, "Ben move, it is clearly my turn", she shouted as she grabbed his wrist and tried pulling him out of the bathroom doorway.

"Shannen, you're not strong enough, I am superior" he laughed as he freed himself from her grip and locked the door behind him. She stomped off up the stairs, threw herself down on her bed after slamming her bedroom door behind her.

The commotion awoke BB and he realised that world war 3 might break out if he didn't do and intervene, so he slipped out of bed and headed to Shannen's room. She was curled up on her bed, these days she was very hormonal and got upset about the tiniest and stupidest of things. He lay sat down on the bed next to her and she put her head on his lap. "What's wrong baby? Don't let yourself get so stressed out by your brother; he probably does it on purpose because he can see how much it gets to you." She let out a big sigh and replied "I know Dad but I can't help it, it's programmed into my DNA", he laughed, "teenage girls are prone to being stressful and tearful"

"You are growing up too fast, where has my little girl gone, it seems like only yesterday you were running around the house like a lunatic singing S Club 7 at the top of your voice!" he planted a kiss on her head, "well actually you still do that but your taste in music has changed a little!"

She giggled and sat up, throwing her arms around his shoulders, "Oh Dad you do make me laugh, what would I do without you?"

As Hannah woke up she wondered where BB had got to, she sat up and called his name. He entered the room, gave her one of his 500 mega watt smiles and sat down on the bed. She knelt behind him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, kissing his neck. Hannah and BB had met at one of the gigs he had been DJing at and they said it had been love at first sight as they were engaged within 2 months. She had beautiful long, blonde, curly hair and with her perfect figure she could have easily been a model if she had chosen to. In fact she was a professional singer and had had at least 5 chart topping singles and one best selling album. They thought the world of their kids and would do absolutely anything for them. Ben had dark hair and was a heart throb amongst the girls at his school; Shannen had hair just like her mum but had her Dad's gorgeous eyes. They were both excellent singers and wanted to pursue this for their careers.

That night they were all attending the Britannia High class of 2009 reunion, BB was so excited at the prospect of meeting up with all his old school mates again. He hadn't really spoke to any of them properly since back at college. Obviously he knew that Claudine had hit the big time as she was always all over magazines and newspapers, he thought he had heard that Danny and Lauren were married with twins, wasn't it odd that they both had twins. It didn't matter what he knew about them because he would definitely find out tonight and he couldn't wait.


End file.
